True To Your Heart
by GoddessOfBassoons
Summary: Another one of my little songfics. Kimiko's having strange dreams, and is questioning who she really loves. She learns to "not think so much, and let your heart decide" A little RaiKim. R&R!


**This sonfic is made from the song "_True To Your Heart_" by _98 degrees_. Third songfic, and I'm just a little scared how it will turn out... so here we go!  
Disclaimer- I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, or the song.**

Kimiko woke up from another one of her strange dreams. The same dream, in fact. This was the fifth time she had this dream.

It started out in a nice sloping meadow. The sun shining brightly, a tiny breeze...

_Kimiko would lay back, and close her eyes. She lay like that for a moment, and when she opened them, it was dark. Completely.  
She wasn't in the meadow anymore. Just surrounded by darkness. In the middle of nowhere._

_"Kimiko..." a males voice whispered, the 'o' caught in the echo._

_She would blink and then it was white. And blink again and it was black.  
Each time though, two different male voices, saying 'Kimko.' One for when it was black. One for when it was white._

--

Kimiko panted. She knew what it meant. She had to choose.  
Her crush back in Japan,  
or Raimundo.

_Baby, I knew at once  
That you were meant for me  
Deep in my soul I know  
That I'm your destiny_

It was like her inner self was demanding she choose. Like it needed the information now.

_Though you're unsure  
Why fight the tide  
Don't think so much  
Let your heart decide_

_I shouldn't think so much about them_, she thought,_ just a couple of boys. Nothing to get worked up over_.

Yet she still was getting worked up over it.

_Baby, I see your future  
And it's tied to mine  
I look in your eyes  
And see you searching for a sign_

Maybe she should really look. To see. She needed to open her eyes. Get back in contact with the crush back in Japan._  
Is it possible to have two crushes?_Kimiko thought, which just made her more confused.

_But you'll never fall  
'Til you let go  
Don't be scared  
Of what you don't know_

Kimiko got up early and made breakfest, and the boys walked in, laughing and joking.

"Hey guys," Kimiko said, forcing a smile, determined not to let them know what was wrong.

Clay and Omi bought it. Raimundo didn't. She could tell by the look on her face.

_True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And, baby, shower you with my love_

She almost smiled when she saw Raimundo was concerned about her, but stopped herself. She needed to let her mind choose, not her heart. Or maybe...

**Raimundo POV**

_Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

Can't she just listen to her heart already! Seriously. She just so scared. But I promised myself she would have to do it,  
NOT me. But is it really all that hard to see?

**Third POV**

_Someone you know is on your side  
Can set you free  
I can do that for you  
If you believe in me_

_I need to think this over. No you don't!_ She started to fight with herself. _Just do it! NO!_

_Why second guess  
What feels so right  
Just trust your heart  
And you'll see the light_

_Just talk to him, I know you know you love him. I do not! Well yes, wait, stop it!_

She sighed and put down her spoon got up, and went outside.

Kimiko did knew she loved him. But why was it so hard to admit it? Why?

_True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And, baby, shower you with my love_

Kimiko made her decision. She would tell him, and if he liked her back fine.

_Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

And if he didn't oh well. She had gotten it off her chest.

**Raimundos POV**

_You know it's true  
Your heart knows what's good for you  
Let your heart show you the way  
It'll see you through_

I let my heart choose. Now all I had to do is wait to let her to let her heart choose.  
I know what her heart would choose. She's just to scared!

_Girl, your heart is driving me  
To where you are  
Well, you can take both hands off the wheel  
And still get far_

I sat there wondering. It did take myself a long time to relize it. I can understand. So I got up. If she wasn't going to do it, I was. Promises can always be broken.

_Be swept away  
Enjoy the ride  
You won't get lost  
With your heart to guide you_

I walked outside to see her staring up at the sky, "Kimiko," I said hesitantly.

She jerked around, relif washed over her face when she saw me,  
"I have-" We both started to say at the same time. "You go first," I said quickly.

_True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And, baby, shower you with my love_

"I've been thinking a lot lately," Kimiko started,

_Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

"And I realized I didn't need to think so much. Just let me heart decide."

Finally!

"And?" I asked.

_When things are getting crazy  
And you don't know where to start  
Keep on believing, baby  
Just be true to your heart_

"I choose you."

I smiled.

"So what were you going to say?"

_When all the world around you  
It seems to fall apart  
Keep on believing, baby  
Just be true to your heart_

"I choose you too."

**YAY! I like this one a lot more than "True Colors" Plus this is so far my longest! So thanks to  
DWC for the wonderful reviews on my other two songfics,  
and BDPG, for yours. (Even though I already know you like it by your words)**

**R&R!**


End file.
